Love Letters
by Insane and Knows It
Summary: ADOMMY - How do you stay together, even when your far apart? R&R


**Guess Who?  
>That's right, me again. :D<br>Yes, another short, sickeningly cute, Adommy story! *Round of applause*This one is one of my favourites, I love it so much! Personally, I think it's very cute, but I wrote it, so I'm probably not the best person to judge that. It was proof-written, though, and loved, so that's what I'll use as my judge. Fair enough, right?  
>Okaaaay, on a different note, how about warnings? Right.<br>**

**Number One: Adam and Tommy? I don't own them. But how kick-ass would it be if I did?  
>Number Two: Overwhelming cuteness, and Adommy. Look at that, two warnings in one!<br>Number Three: Um, what else? Possibly language. Probably not.**

**Alright, that's it for warnings. I hope. If anything else, eh, I missed it. What can you do? That's correct, nothing.  
>Before I forget, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Shadowvixen49 , who was originally reading 'Looseleaf', and then was a big enough fan to find 'Pain'. I would really like her for that, so here it goes: THANK YOU SHADOWVIXEN49! THIS CHAPTER'S FOR YOU! :D<br>I suppose I should also thank Awesomist Most Amazing One, but considering I know her personally, and she's only doing it for some secret motive that will eventually end in my pain, I don't think that counts. Do you? No. No it doesn't.  
>I would also like to thank everybody that asked about Gavin, and worried about his well-being, but don't worry. He's fine now, and very happy that so many people cared about how he was. So, thanks, from Gavin, Kendall, and Me. :D<strong>

**Well, that's all for now, until the next time I bother you. XD  
>Read on, and, um...Oh Yeah!<br>ENJOY! **

I knew it would be hard.

I knew it would be hard going on a self-promotion tour without my band. I knew it would be hard leaving behind the love of my life while I traveled around for a year. I knew it would be hard being so far away from Tommy, without being able to hold the small bassist in my arms for such a long period of time.

I knew it would be hard. But I had no idea it would be _this _hard.

I sighed and stared out the rain - streaked window as the limo drove me back to the hotel after this morning's radio show. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel, to see if I had gotten any mail. It was the only way I could stay in touch with Tommy - Love Letters. As sad as it was that I couldn't talk to him face to face, I rather enjoyed the letters. Tommy was quite poetic.

When the car pulled up to the hotel, it barely had time to stop before I threw open the door and bolted to the front desk. (They thought it'd be best if they kept my mail. They've had some bad experiences with celebrity mail and fans.) The person behind the desk handed me my mail, and I flew up the stairs to the privacy of my room.

Plopping sown on the large leather couch, I began sorting through the letters, random envelopes flying in every direction until I found what I was looking for. A letter addressed _Mr. Adam Mitchell Lambert_, in Tommy's familiar scrawl. I torn open the envelope - yes, literally - and pulled out the letter. It read;

_Adam,_

_I know there's an ocean between us,_

_and I wish that it weren't true,_

_for every day when I arise,_

_I yearn to be with you._

_Though a lot of distance lies between us, _

_you'll always be in my mind and my heart,_

_And every night beneath the stars,_

_I pray for the day we'll never be part.  
><em>

_I love you from now until death do us part. Right now, you living so far away from me is killing me, but I know in my heart that we are doing the right thing. I don't want to lose you for anyone else or anything that anyone has to say about you. I want you to know that I love you from the deepest part of my heart. My love for you is unconditional. The love for you is so strong and the most powerful feeling that I have had in a long time and I am just at a lost for words when it comes to you. I just wish that their was another way that we could be together without living so far apart right at the time being. I want you to know that I love you and always will and there is nothing that will ever change that about how I feel...I love you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Tommy Joe_

Tears ran down my face as I finished the letter. It had to be one of the most romantic things I have ever heard, and it made my heart swell. Though, at the same time, it broke.

It hurt to know how much Tommy was missing me, and that he would have to miss me for so much longer. It hurt being away from Tommy for so long, and having love letters as our only means of communication.

It may have been irrational, but in that moment, I knew exactly what to do. I jumped up and ran to my room.

**~Time Skip Of Awesomeness~**

Small suitcase in hand, I truged up the stairs, smiling when I made it to the door. I gently rapped my knuckles against the wood, and waited a few long moments before the door flew open, and my little bassist appeared in the doorway.

His face lit up when he saw me, and he gasped. "A-Adam?"

I grinned, and he flung himself into my arms, tightly clutching my shirt as if to hold me there with him. I wrapped my arms around his small frame, and ran a hand through his hair as he bean to cry quietly.

I gently picked him up and carried him inside, shutting the door with my foot. "Shhh, Tommy," I soothed him, laying him gently on our bed, "What's wrong?"

"I...I missed you..." he whispered, "So much."

"I missed you too," I told him.

"How long are you back for?" He looked up at me, his large brown eyes filled with tears and deep saddness.

"I didn't tell you, did I?" Tommy shook his head, and I grinned.

"I couldn't do the tour without you, so I quit. I'm back for good."

Tommy blinked. "For good?"

I nodded, smiling, and Tommy flew into my lap, burying his head in my chest. "Your really staying?"

"Of course. It hurt being away from you for so long, Tommy. I love you."

"I love you, too," he told me, "But I feel bad that you quit the tour all because of me."

"Don't worry about. There'll be more tour's. But next time, your coming with me."

Tommy looked up at me, and smiled. "I really missed you Adam."

"I missed you too."

"So," he said casually, "Did you get my letters?"

"Oh, yeah," I replied, pushing him back against the bed and climbing on top of him. "I did. Your quite the poet."

He smirked. "I try."

I leaned down and kissed Tommy with enough passion to make up for our months apart. That quickly escalated into something else...

Wanna Guess What? ;)

**Oooh, I have a few guesses! XP C'mon, it's not like you don't!**

**So, how was that? Was it as good as I said it was? Was it so cute? Was Tommy the most adorable thing you've ever seen in your life? (Well, I guess not _seen_, but you get my point.)  
>I really enjoyed writing this one, but the letter was a little hard to do. I guess I'm not a natural poet like Tommy is... ;)<br>**

**For now, that's really all I have to say. (Which is really weird, because I'm a generally talkative person.)  
>So my final words:<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
>It means so much to me, and makes me so happy!<strong>

**Now, very lastly, I got a question from someone who's name I can't remember now (If it's you, I'm very sorry!), and basically they said  
>'You are a very talented writer, and I love the way you portray everything. The characters, the plot, everything you do!'<br>-This isn't part of the question, but my self esteem is low today, and I needed to gloat :D-  
><strong>**'So, I was wondering if I were to send you an idea for a story I would like to read, would you write it for me?'**

**The answer is yes. You send me a story idea you would like to see come to life, I will write it for you, and even dedicate the story to you!  
>All you have to do is PM me the idea, like What's-Her-Name did, or review, of you'd like. Whatever's easier for you.<strong>

**That's all for now.  
>Remember to review!<br>Ciao,  
>Savannah :)(=<strong>


End file.
